


love letters

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: Hinata finally decides to tell Sora how he feels.





	love letters

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday rae...

“Aniki you can't stay locked up in your room all day. I made dinner so come out at some point soon, okay?” Yuuta's voice cut into the room that was silent aside from the sound of a pen scratching on paper.

“Soon! Soon!” Hinata answers him dismissively as he taps the pen against his head with one hand and waves off his brother with the other.

Yuuta looks in after him with a frown, torn between insisting and not wanting to pull him away from looking so focused for once. Eventually, he sighs and nods. 

“Fine... Just come out and eat before it gets cold.”

Hinata finally looks up and directs a smile at him as though the exhaustion wasn't obvious on his features.

“I promise~!” Hinata said easily before looking back down.

Yuuta looks away muttering under his breath before leaving him be.

“Like you haven't broken a promise before.”

If Hinata heard him he didn't acknowledge it because he was far too distracted working on the letter before him. It wasn't just any letter (who wrote normal letters still anyway?) it was a love letter! There were plenty of scrunched up balls of paper littered around the room from failed attempts. Letters that didn't explain his feelings right, letters where he played it off as a joke too much and even one where he just filled the paper with yellow and pink hearts. 

The wiki-how for writing love letters he read said it was okay to have a draft, or a bunch of drafts so that's what he did. That and well it did help him to get out a bunch of different thoughts in his head out to the surface. 

“This is it! The perfect letter for Sora-kun!” Hinata thrust the letter into the air above his head. His arms shook a bit as he held it, grip tight enough it crinkled the paper slightly but he finally felt a little better.

Sora was finally going to know. Hinata was finally going to be honest about how he feels.

He sat the letter down on his desk and drew up, stretching to try and relax from his stiff joints. It was time to rest. He inwardly apologised to Yuuta but he didn't feel like eating. He moves the chair out of the way and then jumps onto his bed after a step. 

His head shoots up at a disgruntled noise Crepe – one of their cats – was on his bed and didn't appreciate the sudden company. Hinata chuckles and tries to coo an apology, fingers wiggling to get attention but is rejected. After a moment Hinata sighs out, head falling down onto the bed now. And like that he allowed his tiredness to win out for the time being.

Hinata vaguely feels like Yuuta let himself in and tried to wake him at some point but it was unsuccessful. He only pulled himself up and out of bed when it was later in the day past lunch. He was still pretty tired, when he reached out for his phone he found it was off.

It felt cold, cold enough the strength to get up out of bed and resist cuddling into his blankets more to come by was difficult. If he hadn't sworn to himself he had to go and confess to Sora today he might have just stayed in bed since he hadn't a job to occupy his time with.

So Hinata pulls himself out of bed and hurries through the routine of getting ready for the day. He pulls on some particularly cute and colourful clothes, he brushes his hair and pulls kissy faces in the mirror to psyche himself up. He pointedly doesn't put in his usual hair clips, Sora can tell the difference between them even if he wasn't wearing them after all. Although he'd also said it was harder to tell them apart when they weren't together, so maybe Sora would think it’s Yuuta after all? Hinata figured that would be fine so long as he finally got his feelings out.

The weather really was gloomy and terrible, it was kind of unfair to have that kind of backdrop to his big day like that.

He wasn't letting that stop him though. The letter was securely in his pocket and he was jogging to where he knew Sora would be. He liked to think if he got there fast enough his confidence to go through with it wouldn’t disappear.

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as Sora is within sight, a hand automatically raising to wave excitedly in greeting. 

He jumps down to his knees before him and claps his hands together in praise.

“Sorry it's been a while Sora-kun but I finally figured out what I wanted to say!” Hinata is quick to get to the point, he pulls out the letter and presents it forward.

He really can imagine Sora smiling his warm smile back and answering without hesitation.

“Ho~ Ho~ Sora forgives Hina-chan. Sora is just happy to see him! Oh? What’s this?”

His head would tilt in confusion but with undeniable interest. He'd be have some sort of impression in his mind that Hinata couldn't even begin to guess, not that he would feel uncomfortable being analysed by him. 

But Sora doesn't react like that. He doesn't react at all. 

Because Hinata was too late. Because Hinata could only find the courage to express how he feels when Sora wouldn't be able to hear it. His headstone stayed there, unmoving. 

“You can't read it like this right? Here.”

Hinata isn’t discouraged and opens up the letter. His smile looks a bit sheepish as he starts to read it out loud. 

“To Sora-kun,

Usually people can't tell Yuuta-kun and I apart but you could. It didn't just stop there. Rather than weird or monsters you see us as people. Our own people. You see me as Hina-chan and could understand us better than others usually did or even tried to. 

You're a really good person. I'm glad I met you. I love hearing the way you talk, I love goofing off with you and hanging out. I love that even though you understood you also never forced me to talk or to do anything. 

Having you by my side is something I never expected. Sometimes for Yuuta-kun's sake I wish I didn't exist. But for you I'm okay with being Hina-chan. 

I'm not really sure when it happened but i completely fell for you? It's not like I need a response I just want you to know how much someone is capable of loving you! Because I... Really do love you.”

How would Sora react? Maybe he'd go all red from suprise, his eyes wide and his cute little bean shaped eyebrows rising all the way up. 

Maybe he'd just giggle and hug him with a knowing smile, “Hu~ Hu~ Sora knew and Sora loves Hina-chan too.”

Maybe he'd just look on in confusion and say he's glad to have a friend like him. 

Hinata wasn't sure. He couldn't imagine how Sora would react.

“Hear that Sora-kun? I love you! I love you!”

Hinata repeats it again and again, bubbling up in laughter as he begins to call it out. His voice keeps raising as though Sora will hear if he can only yell loud enough. 

From the way he was laughing and smiling you'd think from afar Hinata had received great news. You'd think his confession had gone well. If it wasn't for the tears streaming down his face. If it wasn't for the way Hinata clung to the lifeless stone that bore his name but would never actually be Sora.

**Author's Note:**

> and sorry to everyone else surprise angst.


End file.
